


Vibhatsa, Subhadra

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Nava Rasa Meme (Indian Mythology) [7]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: If looks could kill, Yudhishthira would have been turned into a rotting corpse at her feet by now.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Nava Rasa Meme (Indian Mythology) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071596
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Vibhatsa, Subhadra

“Respect your elders,” they kept telling her as a child, and Subhadra never failed to comply.

Time passed, and Subhadra kept gathering firsthand experience of elders going wrong. It began, of course, with Balarama wanting her to marry Duryodhana.

Still, whatever happened, elders remained elders.

Hence… respect.

She kept growing more and more skeptical with every passing day though, despite all her impeccable behaviour… and the reports of the happenings at the fateful Sabha taught her how elders– even _respectable_ elders– could be crappy at times.

She would never say it aloud, but it was Yudhishthira’s behaviour that really got on her nerves.

How dare her brother-in-law gamble Draupadi away like that– how DARE he!

If looks could kill, Yudhishthira would have been turned into a rotting corpse at her feet by now.

**Author's Note:**

> I had initially written this in response to a prompt given by my Tumblr friend @worddiva179 (I don't know her AO3 username yet, oops) for the Nava Rasa Meme, Indian Mythology on Tumblr.


End file.
